Grells goodbye ryans hello
by gingakita
Summary: Sebastian is finally in love with Grell, but will a jealous William Spears destroy their happiness? special thanks to hebi-hime92 for helping me write this.


Grell's goodbye Ryan's hello

Grell sat on the blanket leaning up against Sebastian. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to spend the day with Grell after he had protected Ciel. They were on a blanket in the park simply watching the clouds. There was so much Grell wanted to do with Sebastian, but the red head knew he should take it slow; if Grell rushed Sebastian into things the demon butler would never warm up to him. Grell could tell by how stiff the demon was that he was not enjoying his time with the reaper. Grell sighed. Sebastian was his till sundown. Grell had till then to win over the butlers love. That wouldn't be easy. Grell leaned against the demon a little more enjoying the closeness. Much to Grell's sadness Sebastian stiffened up more.

Grell jumped up tears filling up his eyes. "I give up!" cried Grell and turned and ran.

Sebastian stared in surprise as Grell tore away crying.

Grell ran, where he was running to he wasn't sure he just ran. He stopped when he realized he was lost in a dark forest. Grell sat down and put his head on his knees as he cried. Out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed him. Before he could scream one hand covered his mouth.

"Relax Grell it's me" hissed a voice in his ear.

Grell tore himself away. "Sebastian! If I where human you would have given me a heart attack!"

"What's wrong?" There was no concern in his voice just curiosity.

"You're not enjoying yourself!" Grell couldn't keep the anger out of his voice and tears streamed down his face.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do, so he hugged the crying red headed reaper. Grell went limp and just cried into Sebastian's chest.

The usually stoic butler found himself at a loss for words. "Grell." he started. "I am enjoying myself. It's a nice day out, I'm not being ordered around, and I have a person to share that with." he leaned back against a tree supporting himself with one hand while gently stroking the flaming red locks of the reapers hair with the other. "It distresses me to see you upset like this." he admitted with a sigh, hoping his honesty would calm his companions weeping.

Grell sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes really" answered Sebastian as he pulled Grell into a kiss.

xxxx

it was three weeks later, Grell had basically moved into the Phantomhive manor; as soon as work was over he came straight there following Sebastian around as he worked sometimes even spending the night. As much as Grell loved Sebastian he hid two secretes from the demon. Two secretes Grell hoped Sebastian would never know about.

One day Grell was following Sebastian about the manor as usual when there was a knock at the door. Sebastian opened the door to find a woman and a girl. The woman looked just a little younger then Grell and the girl looked to be eleven. Both had long red hair the exact same shade as Grell's. At the site of the two Grell tried to flee. Sebastian held onto the back of Grell's shirt keeping the reaper from escaping.

"Mama!" cried the girl and tackled Grell in a hug.

"Uh, hello Cady…" said Grell as he was tackled to the ground.

Sebastian led them all into Ciel's office, where Ciel was surprised by the sight of the two newcomers.

"Sebastian who are these people?" demanded Ciel.

"I'm not sure sir but the girl called Grell mama" answered Sebastian looking at Grell, who still had Cady wrapped around his waist.

"I'm Grell's daughter Cady" said the girl letting go of Grell and was moving toward Ciel with a creepy and oddly familiar smile.

Grell tried to escape again but this time was caught by the woman. "Honestly brother why must you always try to run away whenever you see me?"

"Brother?" repeated Ciel.

"I didn't know you had a sister Grell" said Sebastian with a smile.

Before Grell could answer his sister cut in. "yes, my names Kyla Sutcliff. I am Grell's younger sister."

Cady continued toward Ciel. "We asked Junior to come here with us but he said he would rather make out with an electric fence then see you mama."

Grell had given up on escaping and flopped onto the floor wishing he was dead.

"Who is Junior?" asked Ciel.

"William Spears Junior is Grell and William Spears son. He is the oldest. Cady here is Grell and Undertakers daughter" answered Kyla.

Grell wondered where is death scythe was. One good cut with that and his suffering would be over.

"So you're the Undertaker's daughter. Well that explains the smile." Sebastian said to Cady who was now every close to Ciel, much to the boys discomfort.

"Wait a minute Grell's a man how could he have gotten pregnant?" demanded Ciel as Sebastian pulled Grell up off the floor.

"It's different for our kind" Grell said slowly "males and females can get pregnant sometimes even if it's male on male"

Ciel's face turned every red and he looked away at Grell's words. Then he turned to Cady.

"Why have I never seen you all those times when I've gone to the undertakers shop?"

Cady grabbed onto Ciel's arm the same way Grell would hold onto Sebastian. She smiled her creepy smiled as she answered. "I have reapers school"

"Reapers school?"

"Yep! It's where young reapers like me learn to become full-fledged reapers" said Cady squeezing Ciel's arm.

"Sebastian!" called Ciel trying to free his arm from Cady's grip.

Sebastian picked up Cady and set her back down by Grell. "Please don't touch the young master" Sebastian said to Cady with a smile.

Kyla grabbed Cady's hand. "We should get going anyways we just wanted to check in on Grell"

Cady looked disappointed then brightened up again.

_Just like Grell_. Sebastian thought to himself.

Cady pulled her hand free from her aunt and hugged Grell. "Bye mama"

"Bye Cady" said Grell patting Cady's head.

"Bye Ciel!" called Cady as she was led away by Kyla.

Ciel shuddered. When the two reapers had left Grell tore out of the room. After checking that Ciel had everything he needed Sebastian went to find Grell.

Grell was in Sebastian's room lying face down on the bed. Gently Sebastian touched Grell's back. Grell flinched at the touch.

"I'm sorry" whimpered Grell.

"For what?" asked the black clad butler.

"For hiding the fact that I have kids. You must think I'm such a whore now!" cried Grell.

The demon pulled the distressed reaper close to him. "I don't think you're a whore" he said stroking Grell's hair. "Though that dose explain why you've always said you want to have my babies."

Grell gave a shaky laugh and hugged Sebastian.

"Now if you will excuse me I must attend to my master" said Sebastian as he pulled himself away, leaving Grell smiling happily.

xxxx

William T Spears sat at his desk at the reapers agency. Junior was sitting in a chair studying for an upcoming test. The 13 year old looked just like his father except for that red hair he inherited from Grell. Grell. He let out a sigh at the thought of the gender confused reaper. Grell had been sticking up the place with the smell off demon. He had sent Kyla to the Phantomhive manor to see if the rumors where true about the blooming relationship between the demon butler and Grell. At that moment Kyla walked in a grim look on her face.

"Junior, go back to our flat so I can talk to Miss Sutcliff"

Junior stood and bowed. "Yes father"

When the door was closed William turned to Kyla. "Well?"

"It seems its true Grell was there with that demon Sebastian" answered Kyla.

William sighed and fixed his glasses. Grell had always been fond of that filthy demon. It seemed that the demon was now returning his love. William still had a feeling for Grell, even though he was with Kyla now. William was sure even if he left Kyla, Grell would still want to be with that trash.

xxxx

Sebastian lay on the bed, Grell's head on his bare chest. Demons didn't need sleep but it was nice just to lay here with Grell as the reaper slept. Slowly Sebastian moved out from under Grell. Sebastian dressed and prepared Ciel's tea and breakfast. Then waking Ciel dressing him and giving him his breakfast, Sebastian was surprised to see Grell still wasn't up. Usually around this time the red head was bouncing around has he got ready for work. After Sebastian left Ciel doing his daily lessons he returned to his bedroom to see Grell still lying on the bed a small smile on his face.

"Is everything alright" asked Sebastian.

Grell looked at the demon and blushed and looked away his smile getting wider. He muttered something. Sebastian pulled Grell up.

"What was that?"

Grell's face turned red as his hair as he put his hands over his face. "I'm pregnant"

Sebastian couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "You are? That's great!"

He hugged the red Shinigami. They stood there for a few moments before Sebastian spoke up.

"You should get to work Grell"

Realizing the time Grell began to dash around gathering his things; his red coat, and his chainsaw. He gave Sebastian a quick kiss before running out.

xxxx

At work Grell wanted to finish quick as he could so he could get back to Sebastian. His shift was just about over when Ronald Knox walked up to Grell.

"Will wants to see you in his office Grell senpai" said the young blond reaper.

Grell felt like the bottom of his stomach dropped out. Grell entered Williams's office nervously. "You wanted me?"

William didn't look up from his work as he handed Grell some papers. "Get these filled out then bring them back"

Grell let out a sigh of relief. He was about to leave when. William grabbed his shoulder. "You stink worse of demon then usual"

Without thinking Grell put a hand over his stomach. Williams's eyes widened with shock then filled with rage.

"What…..have…..you DONE!" roared William.

Grell backed up with a whimper of fear. William slapped Grell sending him flying. Grell scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn't stop until he was home.

William sank into his chair, rubbing his face. It was bad enough that Sutcliff had chosen the demon over him, but now he had to have the things spawn too? After a moment of searching around for the key, he unlocked the lower left hand drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle.

xxxx

Sebastian had been in the garden, fixing Finny's latest disaster, when his lover came running through the estate and into his arms.

"Grell." he pulled the Shinigami away from his chest. "What's wrong? What ha-" The end of his sentence cut off when he saw the hand shaped bruise forming on the redheads cheek. "Who did this to you?" his tone became dangerous. "Was it Spears?" the look on Grell's face told him all he needed to know. With a sigh, Sebastian pulled him close to his chest again, swearing silently that if he ever got the chance, he'd kill the supervisor.

Five months passed since Grell was slapped by William. Sebastian didn't let Grell return to work in fear that William would kill Grell. Grell was getting bigger fast. Grell was starting to get impatient with lying around all the time. He couldn't go to work and he couldn't help with the house work (Grell had broken three tea sets and several nice plates) all he could do was lay in the bed. Sebastian had also locked away Grell's death scythe, in fear that with Grell's raging hormones he would kill someone. Witch Grell mostly would have done. In a fit one day Grell had pounded on Sebastian's chest crying about how the demon had made him fat. He walked around in slippers; he couldn't fit into his designer hells because of his heavily swollen ankles. Grell pulled at his hair. He couldn't stay here any longer! Using his reaper powers he found himself in London. Smiling to himself. He began to wonder about looking in the shops. Soon he found himself outside the undertakers shop. He slipped inside.

"Are you here to try one of my coffins?" asked a voice from inside a coffin. The lid opened and the undertaker climbed out. His usual creepy smile on his face when he saw Grell.

"Ahh, Grelly it's good to see you again. I see the rumors are true" he put a hand on Grell's oversized stomach. "Why did you come here today?"

Grell flinched away. "I'm so bored at home!" wailed Grell. "Sebastian won't let me do anything but lay around"

Undertakers smile faded. "Well then you better get home. Sebastian won't be too happy if he finds you missing"

Grell pouted even the Undertaker didn't want him around. Grell turned and left the shop as fast as he could (witch wasn't very fast with how big he was) and went down and alleyway where he cried. Grell was fat, and nobody wanted him around. Things couldn't get much worse. Out of the shadows a pair of hands grabbed him. Before he could scream one hand covered his mouth.

"Grell it's me" hissed a voice.

"Sebastian! That's the second time you've done that to me!" cried Grell turning around to look at Sebastian. He was taken back by the anger in the demons red eyes.

"Why did you disappear like that!" snapped Sebastian. "What if Spears had found you! You're completely defenseless!"

Grell burst into tears and began to beat on Sebastian's chest. "It's your fault! You won't let me do anything but lay around."

Sebastian just stood there and toke the blows, they didn't hurt. Letting out a sigh he pulled Grell close. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. "I just don't think I could stand loosening you and the baby."

He felt Grell relax in his arms. He kissed Grell's forehead. "Now let's go home"

xxxx

The next four moths seemed to pass quickly, and Grell and Sebastian baby was do any day now. William had done nothing to bring Grell back to work nor did he do anything to attack the red headed reaper. This worried Sebastian. This meant Will was planning something.

One early morning Grell started to feel pains in his belly. Ciel had hired a doctor to do surgery on Grell to remove the baby when the time came. It was that same day William T Spears decide to gather some of his reapers and finally put an end to Grell and his unborn half breed child. Grell was lying on the bed as the pains increased Sebastian held his hand. Ciel had sent for the doctor. Grell was panting now. They were both taken by surprise as the window and wall smashed inward. Just in time Sebastian grabbed Grell and jumped back as bricks fell onto the bed where Grell had been the moment before. Standing in the hole was William T Spears with a line of reapers behind him. Sebastian recognized two of the reapers; Kyla Sutcliff and Ronald Knox. Next to William was a teenage boy who looked like William but with red hair. That had to be junior. Sebastian didn't know the other two reapers that where with them. At the sound of the crash Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin and running in followed by Ciel.

"We cannot let Grell and his filthy child live. A half demon half reaper child will smear mud across the name of the grim reaper." Said William coldly.

Sebastian set Grell down not taking his eyes off will. "Master please take Grell and flee."

The wardrobe he had locked Grell's death scythe in was smashed. Grabbing the scythe he handed it to Grell and kissed the red reapers cheek. Grell gave Sebastian a sad look before escaping. Turning to the reapers Sebastian pulled of his gloves using his teeth, his eyes silting and turning a pinkish-purple color. Mey-rin pushed up her glasses and pointed a shotgun at the invading reapers. Bard pulled out two guns and finny picked up a piece of the broken wall.

Kyla summoned her scythe halfheartedly, "Will, why can't we just let him be?" she asked. William sr. only narrowed his eyes and moved into fighting position.

Then all hell broke loose. Between dodging Bullets, Rockets, and chunks of wall, Sebastian managed to slip out into the courtyard. A snapping twig brought his attention to the young reaper who had managed to tail him.

"Well well." the butler said coolly, "You must be the "Junior" I keep hearing about."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP DEMON!" William jr. spat. "I have my orders and you won't get in my way!"

Sebastian closed his eyes. "I really hate to have to do this to your mother." he sighed before opening them, once again demonic pink. "But hopefully in time he will forgive me." he finished with a smirk, drawing his hand back as it became sharply clawed. For possibly the first time in his life, William jr. felt pure terror as he closed his eyes, waiting. A disgusting sound of flesh being torn from bone without the acompanial feel of pain caused him to open his eyes in surprise.

"tch." Sebastian clicked his tongue in mock pity, licking the senior reapers blood off his hand. William sr. slumped forward, supporting his weight on his pole trimmer thing scythe.

"Father!" Junior practically screamed.

"Let's just get out of here for now." The older Reaper gasped, blood pouring out of his chest.

Inside, Ronald was matching wits with Bardroy, Kyla and Mey-rin were locked in a duel, and the other two were just trying to survive Finny's attacks. Upon seeing their leader being half carried out and through the portal, the reapers beat a hasty retreat.

"Bloody 'ell." Bard mumbled, looking around at the destruction. "It'll take AGES to fix all this." Finny wailed. Mey-rin re-covered her eyes and began searching for a broom.

xxxx

"Can't you run faster!" called Ciel as he led Grell away from the fight.

"You try running while in labor!" snapped Grell.

"There a shed up ahead when can hide there." Said Ciel ignoring Grell's reply

The shed was old and broken. But to Grell It was a motel. Slowly he lay against the wall dropping his scythe for once not caring about his beloved weapon. The pain was increasing as the baby fought to find a way out. There was no doctor to help him just Ciel and Grell's chainsaw. Grell realized had to be done.

"Ciel" Grell called weakly "take my scythe and cut me open"

Ciel stared at Grell is shock. "I-I can't do that!"

"Please" begged Grell "if you don't the baby will die" the reaper reached over and picked up his scythe. Pressing the button to start it he handed it to Ciel.

Closing his unpatched eye Ciel slashed Grell's belly open. Grell screamed with pain. Ciel dropped the blood covered chainsaw, and looked at Grell.

Grell struggled to breath. "Reach in and pulled out the baby"

Ciel winced as he put his hands into the bloody mess that was Grell. Feeling the baby he pulled it out. Grell looked barley consciousness. Ciel wrapped his own coat around the baby and passed him to Grell. Grell looked at the baby he already looked so much like Sebastian with his same black hair and red eyes. As Grell bled he held his son lovingly. He smiled weakly as he toke his last shaky breath. "Ryan"

Ciel noticed the stillness in Grell's breathing as the baby began to cry. Realizing Grell was dead Ciel awkwardly picked up the crying infant, and waited for Sebastian.

Having fought off the reaper attack he went to find Ciel and Grell. He found them in a broken shed on the edge of the property. Sebastian smiled when he saw the baby in Ciel's arms. The smile vanished fast when he saw the dead Grell.

"Grell…." Sebastian dropped to his knees next to the dead reaper. Out of pure anger Sebastian punched a hole in the wall off the shed. The baby started to cry harder. Sebastian looked at Ciel his eyes full of hate he moved toward the boy. Ciel was afraid that Sebastian was going to kill him. Instead Sebastian picked up the screaming baby rocking him gently.

"Did Grell name him before he died?" Asked Sebastian in a hushed voice.

"Grell called him Ryan" answered Ciel still shaky.

Sebastian hugged his child "hello Ryan"

xxxx

Sebastian left Ryan in the care off Mey-rin as he toke Grell's body to the undertaker. Inside the shop Cady was sitting on the front desk as usual her long red hair covered her eyes and that same smile on her face just like the undertakers smile. Her smile faded when she saw Grell's body. She jumped off the desk and ran over eyes wide with shock.

"Mama!? What happened to him?" Cried Cady.

"William attacked us. Grell died giving birth" answered Sebastian sadly.

"Where's the baby?" whimpered Cady.

"He's safe"

"What going on out here?" demanded undertaker coming out of the back.

Sebastian set Grell's body on the desk, and turned on the Undertaker grabbing the old man by the front of his shirt and slamming his back into the wall.

"Did you know anything about Williams plan to attack!" Snarled Sebastian his eyes glowing.

For once the undertaker didn't find anything funny. "No" he shook his head sadly. "William wouldn't have told me, he knows I would have warned you"

Sebastian let go off the old man.

Unable to restrain her emotions, Cady started crying. Undertaker sighed, scooping the girl into his arms.

"Sebastian there's something you should know. Will still has feelings for Grell. It's strange to say the least but true. When he found out about junior, it was like he became a new man. But we all know he's bad at personal relationships and..." he paused to cover eleven year old ears "He royally fucked it up." the old man sighed. "I'm sorry to hear what happened but if you could excuse me for a moment, need to get this one out of the room."

Sebastian nodded and took a seat on one of the empty coffins, burying his face in his hands.

"Why?" he asked himself. "WHY did it have to happen this way?" it wasn't right. That man should be alive, at home, with their baby.

"Sorry bout the young'un, mate." Undertaker apologized, returning. "She's a tender thing that one." The mortician took a seat opposite the butler. "Would you like to discuss arrangements?"

xxxx

The funeral was a few days later. A special all red coffins was made for Grell. Bard held is head down as he cried, while Mey-rin and Finny howled loudly puddles of tears at their feet. Ciel didn't cry he just glared at the ground, Lady Elizabeth cried enough for them both. Ronald Knox and Kyla had come as well not at all mentioning the recent battle sitting next to Cady who was crying into the Undertakers shirt soaking the old reaper. Sebastian didn't cry out loud but in the inside. He held the sleeping baby Ryan in the red blanket Grell had picked out. Behind them the doors opened causing them all to turn to see who it was.

William T Spears limped in, followed by William jr. it was clear that William sr.'s wounds he had received from Sebastian hadn't healed fully yet. Rage filled Sebastian at the site of the reaper. It was because of him Grell was dead! Sebastian handed Ryan to Mey-rin. William sr. narrowed his eyes at Sebastian as the enraged demon approached. Before William could get out a single word Sebastian punched him sending the already wounded reaper flying.

"FATHER!" yelled William jr. summoned his scythe ready to attack the demon.

"Don't." William sat up slowly, wincing at the pain. "I'm not here for me, Demon." he hissed through bared teeth. "Your half breed spawn wasn't the only one to lose its mother that night."

"Funny coming from you, seeing as you were there to kill him in the first place." Growled Sebastian.

William struggled to his feet, and with a final glare at the demon he and Junior sat with the other reapers. In truth, Junior probably didn't want to be at the funeral. Actually, He probably just wanted to be alone.

Undertaker shook his head in disbelief. Honestly those two were considering fighting at a FUNERAL? Ryan, having been thoroughly woken up by the ruckus, began to whimper in Mey-rin's arms. Sebastian shot one last glare at both Williams before taking back his now screaming son. Junior sat angrily next to his father during the funeral. Shooting glares at Sebastian and Ryan.

Undertaker could help but touch the scar running across his neck. The scar he had received the day Grell and Kyla's father had died. Undertaker had promised to protect the flamboyant Grell. He had failed twice now. The first time when he had taken advantage of Grell being drunken witch led to Cady being born. And the second the day Grell had died.

When the funeral was over William sr. whispered into Sebastian's ear "this isn't over demon. I won't allow your filthy half breed son to live. We won't do anything to day, but another day."

"I expect your challenge" Sebastian growled in reply before climbing into the horse drawn carriage after Ciel.

**The end.**


End file.
